


Greatest Creation

by aichihuahua



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Frankenwolf, Gen, Red Whale, Whalewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aichihuahua/pseuds/aichihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kid was certainly never in the plans.</p><p>“Frankenwolf family life, fluffy and sweet“ prompted by foogaletheonce-ingwhovian on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Creation

After a long day at the hospital, there was nothing better than finally unlocking the door to home and taking off his white coat. Gone was the Doctor Whale. Now there was only Victor. He walked into the living room and smiled at what he saw. There was Ruby and their daughter bundled together in the magical red hood, the book of fairytales laying forgotten next to them.

When Ruby and Victor first became a couple, they had no plans for the future, only wanting to be misfits together, content in their happiness together. Only once they couldn’t bear the Charmings’ constant harassment any longer, they got married.

And a kid was certainly never in the plans. Ruby wasn’t particularly keen on passing on the wolf gene, especially since Granny kept it a secret from her, leaving her ignorant on how she’d help a child come to terms with the wolf. And while Ruby had Granny as a parental role model, Victor had a father who hated him. He had no idea how to be a real father. One of his greatest fears was that his psyche was now ingrained with the trait to hate his children. Not to mention that everything he had given life to in the past was defective. The idea that his inability to create life in his work was somehow a biological curse was something that barred him from ever thinking about a family of his own. Even more so once Ruby saved him; he couldn’t do that to her.

But then the greatest terror they ever felt came to them at the sight of a positive pregnancy test. The child of a werewolf and Frankenstein, he or she was destined to be the greatest horror of them all.

Their daughter was born and both of their fears instantly vanished. Elizabeth was perfect; not a tail in sight and her heart was as strong as could be. Ruby would wrap her in her hood constantly, just like how Granny would swaddle her, already planning on how she’d break the news to her when she was old enough. And Victor no longer worried about turning into his father. As soon as he saw her he fell in love, and falls more in love with her every time she smiled as him.

Victor picked up the book and set it on the coffee table. He relaxed into the couch next to Elizabeth with a tired but satisfied sigh as he rested his arm behind his daughter and Ruby. At his presence beside her, Elizabeth turned and snuggled into his side.

There was no place Victor would rather be than with his invaluable partner and greatest creation.


End file.
